Paul is A Chibi Doll?
by The Youngest Twilightking
Summary: What the title said. paul is a chibi doll what will happen. Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

:\.../: Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

* * *

Paul's A Chibi doll?????

It was a peaceful day in Veilstone City for Paul Shinji. But life must of hated him, Because he was being mobbed by his fangirls.

Paul was running for his life. " Stupid fans " he muttered.:\Run Paul Run/:

" Paul!!!! "

" Ahh!!! its him. "

" Go out with me!!! "

" Marry me!!!! " They shouted random things at him.

As he turned the corner of the street, He spotted an Old Shop ( I can hide there ) he thought. So dove into the shop head first, Then rolled to the right side of the wall, and saw his fan club run by.

* * *

Shop 

The shop paul hid in was small & old, had shelves of dolls, puppets, And there was an old lady at the counter.

" Come in, Come in. " The old lady waved at paul.

" You here to bye something sonny. "

" No Ms. "

" Oh okay then do me a favor. " she asked.

" Sorry I don't have time. " ( I don't have time to help this hag )

" It's all right, its just a test. "

" Okay. "

" Duskinor use destiny spite. " :\Made it up/:

Then out of no where, A Duskinor appeared. It's hands turned to white, It stuck them through Paul's chest and made a ripping motion. :\Not Physically/:

" I seen how cruel you been to people in your heart, This will teach you a lesson " was all paul heard, until he fell unconscious.

* * *

First chapter it was short I know. I can't write long one's for some reason. 

R&R and Flames are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

**:/ bah /:** Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

**Last time**

_" I seen how cruel you been to people in your heart, This will teach you a lesson " was all paul heard, until he fell unconscious._

**Now**

**2 hours later...**

Paul's POV

After what seemed like entirety of darkness, I started to wake. The first thing I noticed was that the Old Shop seemed bigger than before, So I looked around my surroundings.

" Hmmmm, what happened? " I asked trying to get up, but the problem was I couldn't. " What the, I can't move! "

" So, your finally awake. " I looked up. " It's you, you hag!!! "

" He, even small your still cruel. "

" What do you mean? "

" Look for your self " she grabbed a mirror.

" WHAT THE HECK!!!! "

I saw a small doll that looked like me. It had short purple hair and all of my normal clothes.

" What did you do to me!?!?!! "

" Fine I'll tell you. "

* * *

_Flash Back_

_After paul fell to the ground, Duskinor was holding a White ghost._

_" Duskinor put his spirit in here " She said holding a doll._

_Duskinor nodded and placed the white figure in the doll. Paul body was gone the minute, he placed his spirit in the doll._

_" This well teach you a leason. "_

_

* * *

_

End

I'll stop here, because I have to.

Till next time --


	3. Chapter 3

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

* * *

Last time 

_" This will teach you a lesson "_

Now

**" YOU MOTHER-..._'Rumble'._"**

" It seems that you are hunger."

" ... "

" Don't worry I'll feed you, On one condition."

" And what that you old hag." Paul asked trying to calm down.

" That you have to be quit, When there are customers in the store."

" Fine. "

* * *

After Paul's lunch 

_**:/Yes he could eat, I don't mind anyone telling that it's weird ( Except Mortal king of Demise ):/**_

Paul was sitting still on a display shelf. Thinking how he could escape.

" ...I got It. "

" Nah. " ( Come on this isn't hard. )

" Heh, The only way you can escape is... " The Lady started as she was walking toward him.

" What is it you old hag "

" You have to wait a week. "

" That it grandma? I can wait. "

" No, After a week I can chose to keep you like that or turn you back, So i suggest you do what I say. "

Paul was about to return his comment, when he heard the shop door open.

" We have customer, So stay still and don't talk or no food. "

( What food, it was only crackers. ) He thought.

" Hello is anyone here? " said in bratty girl voice**_ :/Only to paul I guess:/_**.

(...THAT!!! VOICE!?!?!! )

* * *

Paul's POV 

I Saw the Old hag greet the customer.

" Come in Come in. "

When I could get a full view, I saw that it was Ash is traveling partner ( Who was it Dwnb, Dumb,oh now I remember It's Dawn. )

* * *

Sorry That the chapter 

Until next time --

R&R and Flames are welcomed ( cept my friend )


	4. Chapter 4

" Talking "

( Thinking )

**:/Me:\**

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. Thanks for reviews from:

Joyce1237

Galbinus-Rayquaza **:/First reviewer/:**

Electricmouse4ever

Chibbi Nations Ruler

Wait.What **:/I Don't know if you like my story's or not, But you help me A lot along the way of my writing.\:**

Okay now for the story

* * *

Last Time

_( What was her name Dwmb,Dumb,oh now I remember it's Dawn )_

Now

" Are you here to buy something miss? "

" Maybe,But for now I'm Just going to look around. "

" Take your time deary. "

Dawn was looking around the row full of nothing but Doll.

" A Piplup. "

" Hey look a Chimchar. "

" A Combee "

" Hey what this Doll? " She asked picking up Paul.

" It looks like paul,But still it so cute!!!. "

" Hey miss how much does this doll cost. " Dawn Asked as she ran toward the counter.

" Sorry sweety, That isn't for sell. " The old lady told her.

" Okay How about I buy this doll For... " She began Digging through her bag.

" For 50$ Poke Dollers and .45 cents. "

The old Shop keeper looked at the money,Then at pleading look on paul face.

" ...DEAL!!! " She yelled.

Dawn Handed her the money, And Through paul over her shoulder.

" Thank you come again Deary " she waved at dawn walking out the door. Paul on the other hand started mouthing things to the old Lady.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center 

" Hey Dawn what do got there. " Ash asked Dawn as she walked into there room.

" I bought this!. " She showed him the Paul doll.

" That looks like Paul. " Ash said poking the doll.

" I know, But still it so Cute!!. "

" Whatever lets get Brock and will leave "

* * *

I know that it a Really short Chapter, But I at least I updated 

R&r and flamers are welcomed

The King is Out. :/


	5. Chapter 5

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:\.../:** Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

* * *

Last time 

_" I know, But it still so cute!!! "_

_" Whatever lets get Brock and will leave. "_

Now

Dawn, Paul, and Ash found Brock flirting with the Miss Joy at the main counter. :/Dawn Holding paul in her hands/:

" Oi, Brock lets go! " Ash shouted across the room, But brock didn't seem to hear him. Because he was still in his own little world, So dawn went up to him to tell him it was time to go.

" Come on Brock, Lets go. " Dawn said.

" Come on, Can you & ash wait a few more minutes I think I might have a shot. " Brock pleaded.

" No Brock come on or will do this the hard way. " She demanded as spotted his Croagunk.

" Come on just a few more minutes guys. "

" Fine Have it your way, Croagunk you know what to do. " Was all she said as she walked back to ash.

" What does she me- Ugh. " he yelped as his own Pokemon jabbed him in the back and dragged him out of the Pokemon center with ash & dawn.

Paul Saw everything that happened and only one thing ran through his mind. ( This is going to be a long week )

* * *

Forest 10:15 A.M. 

Dawn, Ash , & Brock stop in the middle of the forest to have breakfast.

" Hurry up brock, I'm hungry. " ash complained.

" Wait ash I'm almost done. "

Dawn was sitting on a nearby rock showing her Pokemon what she bought in Veilstone city.

" He guy's look what I got " dawn said showing the Chibi doll to her Piplup, Buneary, And Pachirisu. " What do you guys think, Do guys think It's cute "

" Bun Buneary " Nodded it's head happily to show respect for her master. " Pachi Pachi " nodding his head up & down in its own hyper way.

" How about you Piplup, what do you think. " Dawn asked putting paul in its face. **:/I don't know if its a girl or boy :/ **

" Piplup. " It said as it slapped paul out of dawn's hand and onto the ground ( Stupid Penguin, Ow!! ) paul thought as he hit the floor.

" Piplup why did you do that!?!?! " Dawn asked, while she ran to pick up paul. " Pip Piplup pip. " Piplup said. " What are you saying " dawn asked. " Piplup " It said then started to rummage through Dawn's bag. After it was half way through throwing things out of the bag, Piplup found what it was looking for.

" Piplup. " It said as Piplup showed her a picture of paul.

" Hey put that Back " Dawn demanded blushing a little bit.

" Pip pip " piplup started saying. " Oh!! Now I know what trying to say, The Doll reminds you of paul right. Dawn said

" Piplup " it nodded its head.

" Well piplup this is't paul, So don't worry " she assured it.

" Hey Dawn Breakfast is ready. " Brock said.

" Okay brock, come on guys lets go eat " Dawn said as they all ran to eat.

Paul mental sighed ( I wonder what going to happen next. )

* * *

During Breakfast 

Paul POV

I was looking at them enjoying there food and one thing ran through my mind ( STOP TAUTING ME WITH YOUR FOOD!!!!!! )

They had warm Bread, well cooked white & yellow eggs, And well cooked crispy bacon. :/Man Now I'm Hungry, Because it's 10:00 A.M. And I hadn't eaten yet.\:

* * *

After breakfast 

Paul was thinking how he could break the news to Dawn & her Friends with out scaring them. ( That could work... Nah, How about... that wouldn't work ether, Okay you know what I'm just going to tell her. )

" Hey guys I'm going to go change. " Dawn told ash & brock. (...What!!! ) Paul thought " Oh yeah i won't forget you " she said as she picked up paul.

While Dawn was changing in her tent she turned paul around saying she didn't want anyone peeping even a doll.

Paul was having hard ti,e not to look ( Don't look, Don't look, Don't look, ah to much pressure okay Just one little peek) Paul turned his head then turned it back around. Paul Blushing a dark red color, But that little peek was to much and he did any normal boy would do he fainted. .

* * *

End of the chapter. 

R&R and Flames are welcomed.

The king is out


	6. Chapter 6

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

P.S. Thank you HarvestGirl10, And Chibbi Nations Ruler for the Idea for the last chapter.

On with the story.

* * *

Last Time 

_That little peek was to much and he did any normal boy would do, he Fainted._

Now

12:21 P.M.

A little while later Paul started to come through, After the little _' Peek '_ that he took.

" Ugh...What happened? " Paul Tried to get up,But he couldn 't. " Why can't I get up!?!? " Paul shouted. " ...Oops " Thats when he realized that Dawn was asleep in her tent using paul as a teddy bear.

" Hmm... How long have i been out? " Paul whispered. He couldn 't tell, So he carefully slipped out of dawns grasp And sneaked to the entrance of her tent and peeked outside. It was Dark the only thing that brought light was the moon & the stars.

" ... What do want dear? " as Paul turned around he saw dawn muttering in her sleep. " hn, I wonder what she's dreaming about "

_Dawn's Dream_

_" Mommy Mommy can Rose, Anna,and Jared come over today? " a little boy around the age of five asked as he ran into the kitchen._

_" Sure Alex, Just wait until daddy comes home. " a women with blue hair that was in her twenty's patted her son's head. " Yay!!! " he shouted. Then they heard the front door open. " Yay!! Daddy your here " the little boy shouted as he ran up to his father. The father was in his twenty's and had purple hair " Hey Daddy can I go play with my friends? " " Sure just be ready when its dinner time. " " Oke-Dokey " was the last thing he said as he ran out the door._

_" Paul your home early. " Dawn ran up to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. " Work was slow today, So i came home early. " He kissed her back. " Come on I made your favorite meal. " Dawn said as they walked back to kitchen._

_End of Dream_

After Paul got back to his Original spot he noticed Dawn smiling. " She must be having a good dream. " Will Day one down six's' to go " was all said as he let sleep take over his body.

* * *

Outside the Tent 

" Okay, will he did good on his first day. " It was the old lady hiding behind the tree. " Lets just hope he can keep it up. " " Come on Duskinor. " she said as she walked back into the forest.

* * *

It was short i Know. The rest of the story has been humor, So i had to add romance, Because its Humor/Romance 

Elite 023: wow this story sucks.

Youngest Twilightking: Shut up Jared.

The king is out :\


	7. Chapter 7

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

Last Time 

_" Lets just hope he can keep it up. "_

Now

9:32 A.M.

Paul woke up hearing noise outside Dawn Tent, So he peeked outside by the little crack of the tent.

" Buneary Dodge it. " Dawn shouted, as a thunder bolt from pikachu headed for Buneary. " Bun!! " it said as she side stepped out of the way. " Pikachu Quick Attack. " " Buneary!?!? " she was surprised, when pikachu appeared right in front of her. " Buneary!!! " She shouted as she was sent flying backward. " Okay buneary get ready. " Dawn shouted. Buneary landed on it's feet. " Okay Pikachu lets finish it with Iron tail. " Ash called " Pika!! " Pikachu jumped into the air heading right for buneary. " Okay Buneary get behind pikachu and grab his tail. " Buneary Flipped over pikachu and grabbed his tail while landing on the ground. " What!!! " " Pika!! " " Now use Bounce and slam him to the ground. " Buneary jumped into the air and with all her might flipped forward letting pikachu go and letting him Slam himself into the ground.

" Pikachu you okay. " ash asked running up to him. " Pika Pika. " it responded by nodding its head. " Wow Dawn that was great. " Ash commented. " Thanks Ash you were good too. " Dawn said while returning her Buneary.

" Wow that troublesome girl isn't that bad at battling. " Paul said from the tent, that's when he noticed a figure coming up to the camp site.

* * *

With Ash,Dawn, and Brock 

" That was really good DD. " a Boy around Dawns age walked up to Ash,Dawn, and Brock. " Kenny?!?!! " Dawn ran up and hugged the boy. " Yup the one and only, DD " Kenny said. " Kenny its good to see you again & I told you to stop calling me DD. " Dawn smiled.

" I wonder who's that? " Paul Exclaimed. " Wait why do I care. "

" Hey ash I need help bringing water from the river can you help. " Brock asked. " Sure Brock. " So ash & brock went to go get water from the river.

" So kenny, while there gone lets catch up on things. " While they waited for ash & brock to come back they started to talk about there travels. " Oh yeah kenny why are you here. " Kenny blushed " well i'm going to the next contest. " " Yeah so am I. " " Well DD I came to your camp site for an other reason. " " Yeah what is it kenny. " " well Dawn I... li...k..e y..ou. " Kenny mumbled. " What was that. " "** I LIKE YOU DAWN HIKARI!!!!** " kenny shouted. Dawn was shocked. " really ke..nny? " Dawn stammered. " Yeah..I do..a lot. " Kenny said as he moved his face up to Dawn.

" What the heck. " Paul was shocked for some reason he didn't want Kenny to kiss dawn, But he stayed shock watching his face move up to hers...

* * *

Cliff hanger lol

I know it was short don't remind me

The king is out :/


	8. Chapter 8

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

P.S. My Cliff Hangers Aren't Evil, I just like adding suspense -.-

P.S.S. I'll update two day's from today

* * *

Last Time 

_" What the heck. " Paul was shocked for some reason he didn't want Kenny to kiss dawn, But he stayed shock watching his face move up to hers..._

Now

Dawn's POV

Kenny's face got closer to my face, I was shocked didn't knowing what to do. " Ummm...Kenny. " I muttered. He probably didn't hear me. " Kenny...I..like someone...else. " Kenny stopped moving, Only to have shocked face.

* * *

Paul's POV 

I kept staring waiting for him to kiss her, But he stopped and looked like he saw a ghost. " **YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!!!** " Kenny shouted. " she likes someone else. " I sighed ( Wait why do I care if she likes someone else, maybe do I...Nah I could never feel that way about her.).

* * *

Normal POV 

" Sorry Kenny, But like someone. " Dawn said.

" Oh okay. " He sighed sadly.

" But we can still be friends, right. " **:/I still need to keep kenny around\:**

" Yeah we can, but dawn who do you like. " Kenny asked still kind of sad.

" Umm...his name..is...well...it..starts with a _'P'_ and that all I'm saying. "

" Come on DD just tell me. "

" Sorry kenny i can't. "

" Hey Dawn & Kenny were back. " ash shouted.

" Well i better get going " Kenny said.

" Hey kenny, wait why don't you just travail with us for awhile. " Dawn asked.

" Sure. " Kenny said, but in his mind (Maybe I can find out who the guy DD likes)

After having breakfast they decide to leave, So they started to pack up. Dawn went into her own tent. " Lets see what did I forget. ". ( Now's my chance) Paul thought.

" Umm...Troublesome girl. " Paul muttered.

" Who is there. " Dawn looked out of her tent.

" Over here you stupid girl. " Paul said annoyed.

" Paul is that you, where are you. " Dawn asked angry, thinking maybe he was stalking her.

" Down here. " he said. Dawn looked down. " Hi. " he waved.

" Did it just talk. " Dawn looked confused.

" Ummm...Dawn it's me Paul. "

" Oh okay...What!!! " Dawn started to feel dizzy, then she fainted.

" Troublesome girl. " he sighed.

* * *

End of chapter. 

Wow this one sucked, Oh well. and you can keep the idea's coming I might use them.

The King is out :/


	9. Chapter 9

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

P.S. I have an Idea for another story, but I have a feeling I can't write it, So I was wondering if any of you guys/girls want to have the Idea and put it as a story.

* * *

Last Time 

_" Oh okay...What!!! " Dawn started to feel dizzy, then she fainted._

_" Troublesome girl. " he sighed._

Now

Pokemon Center 1:30 P.M.

Dawn started to open her eye's When she noticed, That she was in one of the room's in the Pokemon Center. With all her friends around her, and Paul sitting on her stomach. (Man I never thought she would faint well I'm a doll ) Paul thought.

" Hey look she waking up!!! " Ash Exclaimed.

" Hey, Dawn feeling better? " Brock asked.

" Ow my head, what happened. "

" Well you were taking a long time to pack, So i went to go get you, But when I got there I saw lying on the ground... " Kenny began. " And we rushed you here to the Pokemon center. " Ash finished.

" So, that's why I'm here. " she finally started to understand " Hey guys, Can you leave me alone for awhile, because I feel tired and I want to sleep. "

" Sure dawn, Come guys lets go. " Brock said, Then they left the room.

" Oh hey you, I had the weirdest dream that you actually talked to me. " Dawn said as she picked Paul up.

" Ummm...I did talk, Its me Paul. " Paul said

" **WHAT!!!!!!** " Dawn Shrieked.

" Shh...keep it down I don't want them to know. " Paul Pleaded.

" Dawn are you okay in there? " It was kenny on the otherside of the door.

" Y-yeah..I'm just..a bad dream. " She assured him. " Do you want me to come in? "

" No it's okay, I'm going back to bed. "

" O-Okay. " he left back to the other room.

"..." Dawn stared at paul.

" What? "

" Who are you? "

" I'm paul. " he said annoyed.

" No your not."

" Yes i am. "

" No! "

" Yes! "

" No!!! "

" Yes!!! "

" NO!!!! "

" YES!!!!! "

" Prove it. "

" Well Remember that time... "

_Flash Back_

_Paul had walk into the Pokemon center looking for ash to battle him. When he spotted brock._

_" Hey you, where's ash. " paul asked._

_" Oh, hey paul. Ash is in the room over there. " Brock pointed to the direction of the door._

_" Hn " paul said as walked over to door. Then he heard some humming._

_" That loser is humming. " Paul opened the door, but instead of finding ash. He found Dawn warped in a towel barley getting out of the Bathtub._

_" p...a...ul... " Dawn stammered. Paul just stood shock._

**" GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!! **" _Dawn Shrieked as she had thrown a bar of soap at Paul. Paul just closed the door blushing really hard._

_End_

" Oh My God it is you Paul. "

* * *

End of chapter

Short I know, but I always keep my promises and don't forget about the P.S.

The King is out :/ ( If you don't know what I mean by keeping my promises. It means that I kept my promise about updating two days ago. )


	10. Chapter 10

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. Sorry for not updating I forgot All about the story, forgive me.

P.S.S. I'm not going to update this weekend because I'm staying with my grandma over the weekend and maybe I won't update some days.

On with the story.

* * *

_Last time_

_" Oh My God, it is you Paul!!!! "_

_Now_

" Of course it's me. " Paul scolded her.

" How did you turn into a doll?!?!?!? " Dawn asked poking paul stomach repeatedly.

" Stop Poking me. "

" Sorry, So how long have you been a doll, Paul. " Dawn Asked.

" well thats hard to explain. " he said scratching the back of his head.

" Okay try to remember everything " Dawn said patting his head gaining a growl in return.

" Wait Paul So, what have you been doing all this. "

" Trying to think here. "

" Lets yesterday we left the Pokemon center, I went to go... " Thats when it hit her.

" Hey Paul did you peak at me when I was changing. " Dawn asked making her hand into a fist.

" Oh now, I remember everything. " Paul said trying to change the subject. Then he told Dawn what happen, The old lady,k being a Doll, but he skipped the changing part.

* * *

End Of Chapter

People I'm Grounded too so I was only allowed seven minutes on the computer, So that why I might not update this week that much.

The King is out.


	11. Chapter 11

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

P.S. Surprised I was suppose to be grounded for the week, but I got let go early.

P.S.S. So nobody wanted the Idea I have to write a story for them self, Because if you want it just tell me.

On with the Story.

* * *

Last Time 

_" Oh now, I remember everything. " Paul said trying to change the subject. Then he told Dawn what happen, The old lady, being a Doll, but he skipped the changing part._

Now

" Okay let me get this straight, The old lady that sold you to me turned you into a Doll? " Dawn said.

" yes. "

" And you have a week to be turned back to your old self. "

" yeah." He said in a bored tone not even caring what he would say.

" Plus you looked at when I was changing. "

" ye..." Paul stopped reslising that he was going to yes.

" I Knew It you did Look at me **YOU PERVERT**!!!!! " Dawn smacked him and he fell off the bed.

" Ow!!!! "

" Hey wait, that didn't hurt. " Paul said poking his arm.

" I can't belive you. " Dawn said getting off the bed picking up Paul.

" Hey what are you doing. " Paul asked as dawn.

" You know what, your lucky you look cute as a doll, because if you weren't I throw out this window. " Dawn said Throwing paul on the bed.

" So what know. " Paul asked after getting up and sitting on the bed. "

" I don't Know. "

" Dawn Lets go eat. " It was brock on the other side of the door.

" Okay Brock I'll be there in a minute. "

" Well I'm going to go eat. " Dawn exclaimed, she was about to open the door.

" Wait Take me with you. " Paul said.

" Why. "

" I'm hungry. "

" Okay come on. " Dawn went back and got paul, then left the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 

Sorry people I got stuff to do. and don't forget if you want the Idea.

P.S. I put up a story Called '_ Ask Paul, Kenny, Ash, Dawn, and Zoey '_

The King is out :/


	12. Chapter 12

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

**:/...\:** me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. Sorry for the wait I had things to do the Past few days.

* * *

Last Time 

2:05 P.M.

_" I'm hungry. "_

_" Okay come on. " Dawn went back and got paul, then left the room._

Now

Dawn went to the cafeteria with paul in her hands, Then she spotted ash, brock, and kenny at a table near a window.

" hey guys. " Dawn waved.

" Oh hey. " Brock said.

" Why did you bring your Doll. " Ash asked.

" Yeah DD were about to eat. "

" What i can't bring it here. " Dawn responded with a little anger in her voice .

" Well...nevermind. "

Dawn sat down next to kenny and put paul right beside her. Then the waiter came to get there orders.

" So, Why were you unconscious when I found you? " Kenny asked. Dawn looked down at paul who only nodded his head 'no'.

" I..umm..I thought there was something...in my..Sleeping bag, Yeah!!! that right something in my sleeping bag. " Dawn exclaimed.

" Oh what was it? "

" ummm...Look the foods here!!!! " Dawn exclaimed.

" Stupid girl. " Paul muttered.

" Look mommy a talking doll " A little girl walked up to Paul.

" Come on sweety, There is no such thing as a talking Doll. " Her mother tryed to pull her away.

" Mommy I saw it talk. " Trying pull away, but accidentally pushed Dawn's drink and It splashed all over dawn.

" Oh I'm so sorry Dear!!! " The Lady apologized.

" It's Okay, Hey Ash can you guys bring food back to my room when your done eating. " Dawn Asked.

" sure. "

" I'm sorry, Can I do anything. " The lady asked.

" It's Okay Miss...guys I'm going to my room. " Dawn picked up Paul and left. And The Mother Dragged her Daughter away and scolded her.

* * *

Dawn's Room 

6 Hours Later...

9:02 P.M

After what happened a few hours ago, Dawn had been asking Paul questions about more of the Doll Problem.

" So we have to wait a week. " dawn asked as she gave a little bit of her Burger to Paul.

" yup. " Paul Nodded his head.

" Wow look at the time. " dawn said looking at the clock.

" Well I'm going to sleep. " She said as she walked up to her bed.

" Hey where am I going to sleep? " Paul asked.

" Here. " she threw a pillow on the ground.

" Fine, But the pillow not even soft. "

" Good Night. " Dawn turned off the lights.

* * *

1:23 A.M. 

Dawn woke up in the middle of the night. Then she saw Paul curled up into a ball.

" Aww. " She Picked up Paul gently and put him on her bed.

" Your Lucky your a Doll. " she put a her Blanket over him.

* * *

I had to update, so yeah its short. 

Like I always say.

The King is Out :/


	13. Chapter 13

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. I'm Lucky...I raised my grade in two Days...(sigh) Bored...On with the story

* * *

Last Time 

_" Your Lucky your a Doll. " she put a her Blanket over him._

Now

**10:32 A.M**...

Dawn woke up and got up quietly heading for the restroom trying not to wake Paul up.

" Oi, why am I on the bed. " Paul asked lazily. ( I guess Paul a light sleeper) she thought.

" Umm...You were sleep walking. " Dawn responded thinking that he buy it.

" Oh. " Paul fell flat on the bed and went back to sleep.

" I guess he a light sleeper, but likes to sleep in a little. " Dawn said as she walked into the restroom.

**10:45 A.M.**

Paul woke up and started to get up, but ended up tripping on the blanket and fell off the bed flat on his face.

" Ow!!!!...wait that didn't hurt. " Paul said as he sat up.

" Oh paul, your awake here you go " Dawn walked into the room and handed him a plate of little bits of bacon and a little egg. Paul started to eat his food like the world depended on it." Oh, Paul I have to get ready where about to leave soon okay. " Dawn said as she walked toward the bed and started to pack her things, paul only nodded and went back to eating his breakfast.

" Hey paul slow down or your gonna choke. " Dawn said as she watched paul stuff his mouth with food. **:/Wow he must be really hungry\:** Dawn must have jinxed paul, because he started to choke on his food.

" Paul!!!! " Dawn stopped what she was doing and drop onto the floor. " Oh!!!, I know. " Dawn exclaimed, she patted paul on the back, and he coughed on out the food, but dawn hit him to hard and he was sent flying toward the door.

" Ow!!!, Okay that hurt. " Paul hit the door.

" Hey DD Is everything all right!!!" kenny slammed the door opened and paul with it.

" Yeah I'm just seeing things " She laughed a little.

" O-kay..." Kenny closed the Door and paul landed on the the floor.

" Paul you okay..." dawn picked him up.

" Mommy I don't want a to be trainer. " Paul was out of it.

" Oh Well come on. " Dawn said as she grabbed her things and left the room.

* * *

Short I know, but I updated. 

P.S. I won't update over the weekend or Friday.

The King is out :/


	14. Chapter 14

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

Last Time 

_" Oh well lets go. "_

Now

10:52 A.M. Hallway

Dawn walked out of the room, holding a dazed paul like a baby in here hands.

" Mommy I don't want a turtwig as a starter Pokemon. " Paul babbled.

" Shhh...Paul be quiet. " Dawn scolded him.

" Hehe...your kinda of cute." Paul pointed at her. Dawn blushed at the comment.

" Paul...snap out of it! " She hit his head with her fist, but still had a light blush on her face.

" Ugg...what happened? " Paul held his head.

" After you got hit by the door, you started acting kinda crazy. " " How crazy??? " " You started babbling random thing and you called me... " Dawn started to explain.

" I called you what??? " He asked.

" You said I was cute. "

"..." Paul just stared at her and then started to laugh.

" I was out of it, you cute. " Paul smirked. " Hey!!...Paul be quiet kenny coming. ". Kenny walked up to Dawn & Paul.

" Hey Dawn, Ash and Brock went to go train, and I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. " He asked.

" Sorry Kenny I got things to do, maybe next time. " Dawn took a turn down the hallway. " Oh okay, see ya later then. " Kenny waved.

* * *

Kenny's POV 

I started walking a way, Thinking how I could get dawn to like me, When I heard voices in the corridor, Where Dawn had gone into. So I got up againest the wall and started to listen to the coversation.

" What do you want Paul. " I heard Dawn's voice. (WAIT!!!!) I thought.

_Flash back_

_" His name starts with a 'P'_

_End_

Was that the boy she liked. " I'm bored. " I heard the other voice. " Fine lets go do something. " I heard footsteps go away. I turned to look and saw no one there...

* * *

I updated...(Sigh) Bored again.

Oh yeah and Turtwig was his starter in the anime.

The King Is Out :/


	15. Chapter 15

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

Last Time 

_" I'm bored. " I heard the other voice. " Fine lets go do something. " I heard footsteps go away. I turned to look and saw no one there..._

Now

11:02 A.M...

Dawn and Paul left the center, Where outside.

" So, Paul what do you want to do. " Dawn asked him.

"..."

" Paul?!? "

"..."

**" PAUL!!!! "** she was getting angry with him.

"..."

**" PAUL ANSWER ME!!!!!!! " **Dawn shouted. She looked around now she knew why he didn't say anything. There were People outside and looking at her like she was crazy.

"..." Dawn Blushed and ran off not staying there like an idoit would.

* * *

Forest 

11:10 A.M...

" **PAUL!!!!, **Why didn't you warn me that people, where around. " Dawn shouted at him.

" Hey, don't blame me. "

" It your fault...Oh forget it. " Dawn slapped her forehead.

" Hey whats that. " Paul pointed to the bush, Dawn looked at it. There was something inside the bush that had its tail twisted in rings and it was sticking out of the bush.

" I don't know. " Dawn walked close to get a better look. Then something jumped out of the bush and took paul out of Dawn's hand.

" Meow. " It was a Glameow. " Hey you give that back. " Dawn shouted at it. The cat like pokemon had paul in her mouth. " Hey alittle help here. " Paul said.

" Can you give that back please!!! " Dawn bent down to its eye level. " Meow!!! " It threw paul on its back, sticked out its tounge at dawn, and ran off.

" Hey come back here. " Dawn ran after it.

" Hurry up...I'm going to puke. " Paul said as he was going up and down, while the Glaemeow caught speed.

" Hold on I'm coming. " Dawn said. she ran dodging all the branchs,rocks, and trees that came in her way. Then the Glaemeow jumped over a blush. and Dawn followed it.

" Hey Glameow what that. " Dawn saw a girl with red hair. She picked up paul as her glameow just dropped.

" Umm...excuse me thats mine. " Dawn told her.

" It is, Glameow what have I told you of taking things that aren't yours. " The girl scolded her Pokemon. She returned her Glameow.

" Sorry about that. " She Gave paul back to her. " My name is Rose. " she took out her hand.

" Dawn. " She shooked her hand.

" Hey I was about to go eat with my friends want come. " She offered.

" Thats okay I already ate, But sure why not. " Dawn said.

" Okay lets go."

* * *

That it for now. Sorry if some words were misspelled, spell check isn't working right now.

And if you want to know how Rose is or look likes check my Profile.

R&R and Flame if like.

The King Is Out


	16. Chapter 16

**"..." Talking**

**(...) Thinking**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait, My computer didn't want to work for a few day's. **

**P.S.S. You may want to look in my profile for the other Oc in this chapter. **

**  
**

* * *

**Last Time**

" Okay lets go."

Now

Veilstone City...

" So, Where are we going? " Dawn asked.

" Where here already! " Rose said as pointed to a building. Dawn read the sign 'Sizzler' :/It's a real Restaurant. Thanks for the info ShadowMisty43/:

" Whoa? " Dawn was amazed at how huge building.

(cling)

Dawn & Paul heard the door open, and turned their attention to the person who walked out of the restaurant.

" Oh, hey Alex! " Rose waved at the boy.

"..." Rose walked up to him.

" Come say 'hi' to my new friend. " Rose motioned Dawn to come toward them.

" Hi, I'm dawn! " Dawn took her hand out.

"..." Alex just stared at her, Then he noticed Paul in her hands.

" Grandma." He sighed with a bored expression on his face, and then started to walk away.

" Huh? " Dawn just stared as the Alex's walked away.

" Hey!! Don't'! Be Rude!!! " Rose shouted at alex's. All he did was close his eye's, dug his hands into his pockets, and continued to walk off.

" I hate, when he does that, come on Dawn. " Rose sighed and walked into the restaurant.

" What the heck, just happen. " Paul asked dawn.

" Don't Know, " she just shrugged and followed Rose.

* * *

Sizzler (inside) 

Dawn & Paul were amazed of how the inside look.

On the left side of the room there were many tables with many different people, The wall were colored in a nice shade of tan with red, white, and green strips running up and down the wall. On the right side it was a buffet, They had many types of food. Nice juicy Steak, Fried Chicken, Steamed Vegetable, Mostly every kind of desert and other kinds of food.

" Hey Dawn over here! " Rose waved from a table sitting with a group of people, Dawn walked over to the table.

" Hey Dawn, meet my friends. "

" Lori. "

" Hi! "

" Jared. "

" Hey. "

" My sister Anna."

" Nice to meet you! "

" And you already met Alex's. "

" Hi! " Dawn waved at them.

" Hey what happen to Alex's? " Rose asked.

" Don't Know he just left & said that he wasn't hungry. " Anna answered.

" Ah!! who cares, I'm going to eat. " Lori said as she raced to the other side of the restaurant.

" Hey wait for Me!!! " Jared & Anna ran after her.

* * *

1: 25 P.M...

" I'm full!!!. " Lori said.

" Same. " Jared agreed.

" Me To. " Anna also agreed

" Sorry guys I got to go, My friends are waiting. " Dawn said as looked at the time on the wall.

" Oh, okay bye dawn. " Rose waved good bye.

" Thanks for inviting me. " Dawn. waved back.

" Bye! " They said in union as dawn walked out the door.

* * *

Trees...

" Just a few more Days " The old lady saw Dawn and Paul walk out the restaurant

" Dusk? "

" What is it duskinor? " The old lady turned around.

"Hey Grandma. " It was Alex's.

" AHH!!! " She screamed.

" Ow! My ear. " He said with the same look on his face.

" Don't scare me! " she scolded him.

" So, what you up too? " He asked her.

" I'm trying something out. " He looked back at dawn & Paul.

" Whatever, I'm going to take a nap." He said as leaned on the bark of the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.

R&R and Flame if you want

The King is out


	17. Chapter 17

"..." Talking

(...) Thinking

Disclaimer - I own nothing

* * *

Last Time 

_" Whatever, I'm going to take a nap." He said as leaned on the bark of the tree and fell asleep._

Now

Two Days later

Forest...

Ash,Kenny,Brock, and Dawn, left Veilstone City and were now heading to Pastoria City, but decide to make camp here for the night.

7:30 P.M.

" Oh my god!, Hahaha!! " Dawn laughed as she looked at paul, after he came out of the tent.

" Shut up! " Paul glared at her.

" Bu-t..Haha!! " Dawn kept on laughing and fell over.

" Be quiet!! This is embarrassing. " Paul looked at himself.

" Come on this is so funny! " Dawn tried to stop laughing.

" Rgg!! Stupid pokemon!! " Paul muttered to himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

_6:32 P.M. _

_Dawn was walking around camp watching the others set it up. " Hey guys I'm gonna go for a walk, okay! " Dawn exclaimed. " Yeah sure Dawn go, just come back soon for dinner! " Brock said._

_" Okay see you guys later! " Dawn walked off in to the forest._

_" Hey guy's I'm going to get some water okay. " Kenny exclaimed._

_" Okay! " _

_Kenny went deeper into the forest. When he was out of sight, he sprinted off in to the direction dawn had taken._

_" where did she go? " Kenny slowed down a bit._

_" Lets take a break! " Kenny heard a voice. He hid behind a nearby tree. _

_" Fine. " he heard an other voice. Kenny looked over and saw it was only dawn._

_" So, Paul only a few more days. " Dawn exclaimed. ( Who is she talking to?) Kenny thought._

_" Yeah, finally just three more days. " Dawn set paul on the ground. _

_" Her doll? " Kenny muttered as he saw her put it down._

_" I'm getting tired of being a doll. " Paul said. ( OH MY GOD!!!) Kenny shouted in his head._

_" So, your tired oh being with me? " dawn asked._

_" Umm...maybe...I don't know? " Paul rubbed his head._

_" So, your saying you liked being with me! " Dawn smirked_

_" No...maybe. " He muttered the last part._

_" Come on not even a little! " Dawn smiled._

_" Umm..." he was about to respond, when a pokemon jumped out of a bush_

_" What's that!! " Dawn pointed at it._

_" Oh god!!, It's a luxray! " Paul shouted as the luxray jumped at him, put him in his mouth and took off._

_" Hey!! Give him back. " Dawn ran after the luxray._

_The luxray ran at full speed, soon they were near a river._

_" Hey!! get back her! " Dawn shouted. The luxray stopped and threw paul into the water._

_" Not again!! " Paul fell into the water. The luxray ran back into the forest._

_" Where are you!! " dawn shouted._

_" O..ver...HERE!!! " Paul shouted as held on to a nearby rock,_

_" Grab on to this! " Dawn got a long stick and sticked it out to paul._

_Paul grabbed on to the stick and dawn pulled him in._

_" You okay! " Dawn grabbed him._

_" Yeah. " Paul said._

_" Come on lets get back to camp! "_

**Dawn's tent**

_" Umm..lets see. " Dawn dug through her bag._

_" Can you hurry! " Paul cloths were wet._

_" Quiet, your lucky everyone went to go battle. "_

_" So, what no one here in camp. "_

_" Paul...all i got is this. " Dawn pulled out a little pink dress._

_" It's from my old doll. " Dawn smiled cheaply._

_" NO!!, no way! " Paul said._

_" Fine, but your sleeping outside!, I don't want you all wet in my tent " Dawn exclaimed._

_" Okay, Okay, Just turn around. " Dawn handed him the dress and she left the tent._

_End_

* * *

" Just a few more days. " Paul sighed as looked at dawn. 

" Hahaha!!! "

* * *

Forest 

" Thanks for using your luxray's! " The old lady thanked the Alex.

" Yeah, Yeah. " Alex's returned his luxray.

* * *

Short don't remind me. 

R&R and flame if you want

The king is out


	18. Chapter 18

"…" Talking

(…) Thinking

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

P.S. Sorry for the wait...--'

* * *

**Trees (Above)**

8:30 A.M...

"...I got go already or I'll regret it.", Alex lazily stood up from the tree bark he was leaning on.

"Why?" Her gaze lifted from the camp site below.

"I been gone a long time from my friends."

"I still need to borrow your Pokemon!", She turned her attention back to the camp site.

"Look you maybe my grandmother...but I don't fell like going back to a bunch of angry people.", He shut his eye's out of irritation.

"Just let borrow one more and you can leave."

"Fine."

"I'll borrow your Honchkrow." Alex's started to check for his honckrow ball.

"...I left it back at camp, I'll be back." He jumped off the tree branch and dashed toward the forest.

* * *

**Camp**

It was early in the morning...well for Dawn's sake, but she decide that Paul & her should have an early start in the day.

"So Paul, what do you want to do today?", She looked at her mirror in the back of the tent, while brushing her hair.

"..." She got no response.

"Hey! didn't you here me?"

"..."

"Paul??", She turned around, only to see no one.

"Paul!", She dropped her brush and started digging through her scattered items on the floor. "Where are you?" She looked in her

yellow bag.

"Huh?", She noticed a little crack at the opening of her tent.

"I wonder? ", She looked out her tent, Only to met by silent.

"Paul were are you?" She whispered as she snuck out of her tent. She carefully went around the camp sneaking past everyone's tent.

"Huh?", She saw shadow retreat into the forest.

"...Paul" ,whatever she saw she ran after it believing it was Paul.

**Trees (Above)**

"...This is interesting.", The old women looked down below at the forest.

"What is?",Alex appeared behind her.

"It looks like...Oh my...What happened!?!?!" She looked at his face with utter shock, There were three large bumps that covered his head.

"Friends...frying pans...nuff said.",He sighed.

"...Never mind that, I need you to do something else."

"Okay...but why are you doing this to them?", He rubbed the lump on his head.

"...I like too test things out."

"Wait, Mother told me about you doing this when she was younger...Grandma please tell me your not playing matchmaker for the heck of it.", He sighed for the second time of the day.

"...uh."

"...Just tell me what I have to do."

**Forest edge (cliff)**

Kenny dashed out of the forest, carrying something in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the long drop to rocky waters.

"Okay, I think it safe here.", He muttered to himself as he opened his hands only to revel Paul.

"Alright, I know you can talk!", He shook Paul, Paul on the other hand kept quiet_,(I can't blow my cover!)_.

"Give it up I know who you are!", He poked his stomach.

"Hey!", Kenny turned around only to meet face to face with Alex's.

"What!, who are you?", Kenny put Paul aside.

"Battle.", He said plainly, calling out his Honchkrow.

"Huh?...fine!", He put Paul on the dirt covered floor. "Alright, Prinplup go!", His Prinplup came out, and got into its battling stance.

"Prinplup, Bubble beam!", Prinplup shot a huge stream of bubbles that headed toward Honchkrow. "Physic.", Honchkrow eye's turned a light blue, It stopped the stream in mid place."Shadow ball." "Honch!", It sent the bubbles straight for Prinplup, and started to store dark energy in its beak. "Prinp!" It shouted as it was covered in a barrage of bubbles. "Krow!!", It sent the dark sphere toward prinplup. "Prinp!" It shouted as it was sent flying back.

"Prinplup!!", Kenny shouted as he ran toward his Pokemon.

"Pafticht.", Alex's sighed.

"Return.", Kenny sent his prinplup into his ball.

"Paul, Where are you?!?!?", A voice came from the forest, This got both Kenny's & Alex's attention.

"...Out of time." Alex's muttered.

"Honchkrow return." His honckrow disappeared in a blinding red light. "Heh.", He dashed toward the edge of the cliff and dove off.

"What the!!" Kenny looked in shocked. _(He's crazier then I thought!)_ Paul shook his head.

"Kenny is that you?" Dawn came out of the forest.

"Oh hey DD!" He quickly picked up Paul and hid him behind his back.

"What do you got there?", She walked towards him.

"Nothing.", He walked backed away from Dawn.

"Alright..." She stopped.

"Aha!", She ran behind him and snatched Paul form his back.

"What were you doing with my doll?", She asked.

" Umm..Thats not your Doll.", He slowly walked up to her.

"See!", He snatched the doll away from her. "It's only a...Item I found on the ground.", He threw paul into a bush.

"Hey why did you do that!?!?",She shouted.

" I told you it was only an Item!",He turned around and started to walk toward the edge.

" Don't walk away!",She followed him to the edge.

**Forest**

"Ow! my head." Paul picked himself up from the bush.

"What the!" A hand grabbed his tiny body.

"So, how is it going?" He met face to face with the Old lady.

"You!", Paul shouted.

"Your time as a doll is almost over." She said.

"I know tomorrow." He sighed.

"I lied...It ends today."

"Really!"

" Only one question to ask...and its over."

"What?"

"Did you enjoy the time that you had."

"N..."

"Think carefully." She interrupted him.

"I made up my mind its..." He stopped in mid sentence, _(I know I didn't like my time with her, but I feel like I can't say no.)_

"Yes...", She waited for a response.

"Kenny!!", They both looked at the fight that was happening.

**Forest edge (cliff)**

" I don't want to speak to you again!", Dawn shouted.

" Why???"

"First you snuck into my tent, then you took something of mine!" She complained as looked down at the water below.

"Bu.t.."

"Just leave Kenny!" She shouted.

"Okay..." He started to walk back to the forest, with his head hung low.

"Alright, where are you Paul." She slowly started to walk.

**Crack**

"Huh!?!", She looked at the ground and noticed a giant crack formed around her.

"Ahh!!!", She fell off the cliff with huge chunks of rocks.

"Help!!" She grabbed onto the ledge.

* * *

**Forest**

"We got to help her!" Paul shouted.

"Answer the question." She said.

"Forget the question!!" He shouted.

"If you want to save her...answer." She pestered him.

"Fine!, I enjoyed the time I had with her...In fact I loved the time I had!" He shouted.

"Heh!" She snickered

**Dawn's POV

* * *

**

My grip weakened each second I held onto the ledged. I cried for help, but I knew Kenny and the other were to far to hear my voice.I thought this was the end as I saw the rocks below. " Ahh!", I screamed as the ledge I was holding on broke off. I kept on falling waiting for my death. My vision became burley as I hit my head against a falling rock. All I saw was a figure jump off the cliff, Then everything went dark.

* * *

I rushed I know...Next chapter...Last chapter

The king is out --


	19. Last Chapter

"..." Talking

Thinking

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Last chapter...XD

* * *

**Last Time**

_Dawn's POV_

_My grip weakened each second I held onto the ledgde. I cried for help, but I knew Kenny and the other were to far to hear my voice._

_I thought this was the end as I saw the rocks below. " Ahh!", I screamed as the ledge i was holding on broke off. I kept on falling waiting for my death. My vision became blurry as I hit head against a falling rock. all I saw was a figure jump off the cliff, Then everything went dark._

**Now**

Pokemon center

_2:25 P.M._..

"...Ugh.", Dawn slowly opened her eye's. She noticed that she was no longer in the forest; instead she was in a white room with medical equipment all around, White selves were filled with different types of medicines, Different kinds of machines were placed near her bed and on the one next to her's, and there was a window that let in the afternoon sun.

"Agh!", She grunted as she tried to lift her bandage arm, She looked at her bandage covered body. Her knees were bandage, along with her ribcage, right arm, and upper torso.

"Don't...", A muffled voice came beside her.

"Huh?...who there?", She tried to turn to her side, but found it impossible with her wounds.

"...:", There was no response.

"Dawn!!!!" Ash and Brock came running in her room, along with her Pokemon. " How you feeling??", Ash & Brock asked in Union. "... A Little better.", She muttered. "Well its lucky your okay!", Nurse joy came into the room. "So Nurse Joy, how long am I going to be like this?", Dawn asked as she stared at her sore body.

"Well...your in pretty bad shape...So you'll have to rest for a few more days.", She said sadly

"Oh...Okay.", She smiled.

"To bad this young man is in real bad shape.", Joy walked toward the bed next to Dawn's. The boy had bandages on his arms, back, upper torso, and legs.

"Who?", Dawn asked.

"...Paul.", Ash said plainly, A shock expression came across Dawn's face. "PAUL!!!", She shouted ending up coughing in the process. "What's wrong?" Brock asked with a sign of worry.

"Nothing...I just need time to sleep..." She muttered.

"Okay, lets leave her to rest." Nurse joy lead everyone out and closed the door behind her.

"...Troublesome girl." Paul muttered.

"...Paul." She turned head to her right side. "What happened." Dawn asked.

"...Heh."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ow! my head." Paul picked himself up from the bush. _

_"What the!" A hand grabbed his tiny body. _

_"So, how is it going?" He met face to face with the Old lady. _

_"You!", Paul shouted._

_"Your time as a doll is almost over." She said._

_"I know tomorrow." He sighed._

_"I lied...It ends today."_

_"Really!" _

_" Only one question to ask...and its over."_

_"What?"_

_"Did you enjoy the time that you had."_

_"N..." _

_"Think carefully." She interrupted him._

_"I made up my mind its..." He stopped in mid sentence, (I know I didn't like my time with her, but I feel like I can't say no.)_

_"Yes...", She waited for a response._

_"We got to help her!" Paul shouted._

_"Answer the question." She said._

_"Forget the question!!" He shouted._

_"If you want to save her...answer." She pestered him._

_"Fine!, I enjoyed the time I had with her...In fact I loved the time I had!" He shouted._

_"Heh!" She smirked. _

_"Duskinor!" She shouted as her ghost-Pokemon appeared with Paul's body. "Dusk!!" It roared as everything was engulfed in a binding light._

_"Ugh...Huh?" Paul stood from the ground, He noticed the old lady had vanished._

_"What?...My Body!" He exclaimed._

_"HELP!!!!" He heard Dawn's voice. Paul dashed toward the edge of the cliff, "I'm going to regret this...", He muttered and dove off. Dawn's body hit the rocky water below, He straiten his body and picked up speed. _

_**Splash**_

_He landed in the rough water sinking deeper into the blue abyss, He swam to the surface for air. "Agh!" He head popped from the water, He searched the cold water for Dawn._

_" So, Troublesome!!!" He shouted as he dove again, He went deeper into the water, scarping his body with the sharp rocks below. A shock look came across his face as he saw dawn scarped body at the bottom of the abyss. He swam faster using his fear as his fuel, He got to the body and picked up her body and dove to the surface._

_"Ugh!" He gasped for air as he surfaced._

_"Murkrow, Standby!" He released his Murkrow._

_"Krow!"_

_"Get help!!" He commanded, His Murkrow flew off._

_"...Oh no!" He shouted. A rock broke from the cliff above and started to rapidly fall, He covered her body with his own._

_"Ugh..." The rock hit both of there bodies, and Paul passed out._

_End

* * *

_

"So that's what happened!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah!, you should be grateful." He smirked.

"Ugh!" Dawn tried to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

She sat straight , She slowly moved her legs off the bed ignoring the pain. She painfully stood up and started to walk to the other bed.

"What are you doing lay back down!" Paul demanded. She dropped her body on his bed and started to crawled up right next to him.

"Thank you..." She muttered as she kissed his cheek, Dawn turned her head and feel into a slumber. Paul was slowly taken back from the little peck, but a small smile came across his face.

"Troublesome girl..." He ignored the pain and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Last Chapter... 

R&R and Flame if you want...

The King is Out XD


End file.
